With the popularity of mobile devices on the rise, people are experiencing the freedom of mobility. Employees, students, travelers and every-day individuals can communicate, send and receive information and process data while on the road. This has lead to the development of a variety of mobile devices for performing various operations while in the field. As a result, many individuals often tote a variety of mobile devices on their person, such as a mobile telephone for voice communication, a messaging device for email communication, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) for calendar events and other processing operations, an MP3 player for hearing music and a mobile game console for playing games. Having so many mobile devices to operate, however, does not come without its drawbacks.
It can be a complex exercise to have a variety of mobile devices. Email and voice mail, for example, can become difficult to manage when a user has more than one mobile device for receiving messages. For instance, if a user possesses a messaging device, such as a Blackberry device, but does not have the device on his person, he may miss an email message that arrives while he is separated from the device. The user may not be reunited with the device until a later time when it may be too late to reply to the email. In another example, a user may turn off his mobile telephone (or place it in silent mode) during a meeting, or other occasion when silence is necessary, and he may miss a voice email message that arrives while the device is silent. Again, the user may not turn on the device (or activate its sound) until a later time when it may be too late to reply to the voice mail. Even worse, the user may forget to turn on the device (or activate its sound), also resulting in missed calls and messages. Thus, there is an increased burden on the user to check his mobile devices for messages on a regular basis throughout the day. This problem is compounded when a user possesses multiple mobile devices that receive messages of varying kind.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a way to simplify the task of managing messages and calls on multiple mobile devices.